


Raggedy Tales

by ragged_dolly



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragged_dolly/pseuds/ragged_dolly
Summary: stories of the raggedy brothers.first story: separation anxiety2.- Babette flowers
Kudos: 6





	1. Separation anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my spelling and my english  
> hope you enjoy this

"Andy ..." Ann whispered to her brother who was sleeping on the floor, every day Ann would get up early before Marcella woke up and went to school. As usual, Marcella used to take Ann with her and never Andy. "Andrew .. Wake up. Marcella will wake up soon. ”Andy stepped aside in disgust and laziness, rubbed his eyes, then yawned. “So early Annie? "She answered in a whisper to her sister, Ann for the part of her with a smile nodded her head and gave her brother a hug" I'll be back soon "Andy hugged her with strength and warmth.

The rays of the sun began to illuminate the whole room, Ann returned to the bed next to Marcella and Andy returned to lie down on the floor. The clock began to tick, Marcella woke up to turn off the clock and prepare for the new day. Minutes after changing and brushing her hair, her mother called her for breakfast - Come Annie - I took her hand and left the room with Ann, Andy peeked out the door curious and heard footsteps hurrying away but when not I hear nothing he got on the bed to get to the window and look out with some indiscretion so that no one would look at him too, I wait for Marcella and Ann's school bus. Minutes passed until he saw the bus arrive and Marcella, who was taking Ann's hand, left without saying goodbye “Bye mom! ”. I watch the school bus go. The room felt lonely without Raggedy Ann but Andy tried to talk to others or he just went to find something to eat secretly in the corners of the house, until he reached the kitchen and ate something. Since Marcella began to be more frequent with Ann he did not feel quite well and he did not even know why because he was never selfish with affection like none of Marcella's doll was, inside him he had nerves not to return to see Ann come into the room or just never see her again! Andy cared for Ann, but he hated admitting it to her sister just as he hated admitting that to himself. He pulled the daisy out of Ann and held it against her heart. Uncle Clem realized this when he walked down the bookcase, said nothing, and just turned around. Raggedy Andy was certainly protective of her sister Raggedy Ann! Separating Ann and Andy was almost impossible, the two play, sing and dance together. For poor Andy, watching Ann walk away was hard for him to digest. As time passed, her fear of him increased.  
Raggedy Andy looked at the big clock on the wall, he knew what time Ann and Marcella arrived from school but this day was different from the others because they had not been home for half an hour. Andy walked looking out the window and then sat by the door waiting, Ann was not there to look at her brother, she was very observant she would certainly know when something was wrong, with her wisdom she could help the her brother.

"Dear Ann I don't think we can go home in time" Marcella said as she removed some dry leaves from her doll's hair, Ann she hadn't even felt her hair being pulled on her still had that happy smile. Marcella had lost Ann in the school playground and the bus was not leaving without a child. She ran to the bus so she could go home, she looked out the window and hit Ann so that she would also look and curiously looked at her in silence. They were approaching home, Ann looked at the window of Marcella's room and managed to see a worried Raggedy Andy from afar but still looking at her brother had to smile.

Andy returned to the window with concern, looked at the bus and warned everyone with a half smile "Ann is here, everyone to their places" low and helped the other dolls to be in their places, he and uncle clem lay down in the bed they shared. - Pam! Pam! - A few steps of the elephant were heard to go to the nursery (Room) of Marcella “Toys! Today was a crazy day! I lost poor Ann, but here she is. Remember to get up to eat later. Mom said we're going to Grandma's house, I'd like to take you Ann! But you have had a busy day and you have to rest, we will go away for a few days but when I come back I will come to play. ”I take all the toys out of the beds and put them on some chairs. Ann, Andy, Uncle Clem and Babette. "Then I come back, Andy and Ann stay in charge!" Marcella left her room and went down the stairs. "It's good to see you again Ann!" Babette said as she gave Ann a big kiss on her cheek and hugged her, “Babette! You don't tickle me. ”At this Andy gave a little laugh. Babette like Andy also missed her when she left "Did you get lost?" Uncle Clem said without hesitation "Marcella let me climb the swings, she pushed me so hard that she fell into some bushes!" "Did it scare you, Ann?" Andy also joined the conversation "Well ... For a second I thought that Marcella would not find me again, I would feel bad for not coming home" he said sincerely to his friends.

Marcella took Babette to Grandma's house this time, Andy still wondered if he had to tell his sister about his concern but first he had to talk to his partner Uncle Clem He sat next to Uncle Clem and remained silent for a long time “I'm pretty brave right? A boy like me is not afraid of anything "Uncle Clem who at first did not know what to answer said" You sure are, Raggedy Andy "" Are you afraid of something Clem? "I did not expect that question and thought about that" Not that I know of yet "Andy nodded to this, he felt ashamed if he told Clem.   
The toys had the house alone Not for them alone, it was exciting and felt free. Ann and Andy They had danced all over the house with fun, they fell down the stairs in a bad footing of the two. Andy and Ann were left playing in the kitchen when suddenly Ann sat down. "Andy, I miss Babette!" She said as she placed her hands on her cloth cheeks "Babette? That filthy doll? Bah! "" Andy! Don't tell her like that "she scold her brother de ella with her look de ella." I would like her to stay with me all the time you know? She's a great company "Andy lay down next to her and crossed the arms of her.

"Did you miss me when I was in that attic trunk, Annie?" She looked at her brother de ella, Andy had a pensive almost sad face "is something wrong, Andrew?". Whenever Andy talked about the penthouse he said the same thing every time (I never felt alone!).

As he reached the kitchen an orange glow, "Tell me Andy" he said with concern as he put his hands on his brother's forehead, he nervously ripped his black bow "I don't know how to say it Ann, I don't want to let you go in the morning when Marcella she goes to school "she took off her hat and moved her reddish orange hair from her face" I'm worried about letting you go "she took out her daisy" I don't want the day to come when I won't see you again "Ann wiped away the tears that ran down her pink cheeks From Andy's," Andy, you taught me not to be afraid when I'm alone, when we were young I was also terrified of the idea of never seeing you again. " Andy dropped his daisy on Ann's lap and she took the daisy in her hand of her. and with his other hand he wrapped Andy in a hug "Do not be afraid, you have this daisy and the other toys ... You have Clem"  
Andy took his daisy and snuggled into Ann's lap as he began to disgust with her, they remembered the good old days, those of the peesente and those that were still waiting to happen "I love you so much Andy" he said already how full it was a great happiness. "Do you still think I'm strong?" Andy asked, Ann serenely nodded at hers.


	2. Babette flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raggedy Ann and Andy are looking for something to give to babette. A small story but that goes to the point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this story a long time ago for an art work, I took something from the film and added it

_Rainy days were a bit boring for Marcella because she stayed indoors and played with her dolls, when she preferred to go outside to play. Raggedy Ann, who was one of Marcella's dolls, sneaked around the house with her brother Raggedy Andy in search of something fun to give to the beautiful French doll Babette, who was Marcella's new doll, that doll had beautiful blonde curls and an elegant dress. - Andy, Andy. Raggedy Ann whispered to her brother. "What are we going to give Babette?" - Andy, although he was not sure what kinds of things the Babette doll would like, he proposed -Let's look in Marcella's parents' room - Andy said, but Ann who had thought a lot is this - And if they see us, Andy? - They walked through the corridors of the great house looking for the room-Nobody is home, I heard Dad tell Marcella that they were going to go to cousin Lucy's house- Ann a little more cheerful about this, took Andy's hand. When they reached the door of Marcella's parents' room, Ann charged Andy to open the doorknob, the two of them fell to the floor when the door opened. She had her blue dress with red circles covering her face and obstructing her vision. "I'm fine." Andy got up first and pulled Ann by the hand to lift her, they quickly entered the room, Ann and Andy had only entered the room once. An climbed onto the bed and looked out at the raindrops and the silence that was the house without Marcella and her other toys. Rings, necklaces and earrings Andy found but on the other hand Ann found papers, perfume, makeup and brushes.-I know what we could give Babette a flower Andy, outside in the garden there are many I think she could like a daisy a lot to Babette- Andy who was looking through the drawers smiled at his sister's proposal - Sure !, a bouquet of daisies- Ann who was always like a mother to Andy and the other toys was always the most creative and affectionate with others, she herself thought of a gift to become Babette. Raggedy Andy took a small piece of newspaper to wrap the daisies -Be careful Annie, don't fall into a puddle of mud or water -Ann who came down thanks to the long window curtains nodded to her brother from below - I'm going to open the back door for you so you can get in - That being the case, Andy rushed out and tried to open the back door while Ann went to pick up the margaritas Ann who had forced out several times with Marcella knew exactly where they were , but she had to be careful not to stain her dress so she picked it up in knots Like a shorts, he jumped, sang softly and danced across the cool and wet grass, I look for the daisies and cut about four for Babette, Andy who ran as fast as he could to the back door to open it, with a strong push I open it and I wait for Ann, - I'm coming Andy, I'm coming - she said as she climbed the steps, on the last step Andy helped her up. Andy wrapped the daisies with newspaper in a bouquet and tied them tightly with a small string. Between smiles the two went to the dollhouse where Babette used to go out rarely to say hello and dance with the other toys, from afar Uncle Clem another Marcella toy who dressed like a soldier but also had a red drum, looked at them. Uncle Clem always thought that Ann and Andy had a candy heart although Andy denied it saying that the only thing he had inside him was white sheep's wool but Ann found it nice to have a candy or candy heart as she used to say and The other toys, Babette could only be visited by the other toys on Tuesdays and Sundays, that's what she said the first day she arrived, Ann visited her every day in that elegant dollhouse because Babette loved raggedy Ann very much, although Babette loved it. I was glad to spend the days with Ann, she felt a little sad to be away from beautiful France, if Ann thought of giving her something to make her feel better. - I will go to her house, I will tell her that this is a gift from you, me and the other toys for her - Ann entered the dollhouse through the door without knocking as she used to be, when she entered she found the French doll of porcelain Babette sitting eating half a cookie, as surprising as the dolls do eat !, Raggedy Ann had the flowers hidden behind it - Good morning, Babette - Babette who had a nice and elegant French accent invited her to eat a little of your cookie - Bonjour Raggedy Ann, do you want some cookie? - Ann had previously eaten some candy that Uncle Clem gave her- No thank you very much, I, Andy and the others bring you a gift- Bubette looked at Ann with interest, the beautiful daisies were present in front of the French doll's face - Ta-dal - Ann smiled and handed her the flowers - Mon amour Ann! Merci mademoiselle Raggedy Ann - Babette took Ann in her arms as a thank you hug for the flowers, Ann would never need a hug much less from Babette-Me too I love you Babette - said Raggedy Ann .._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you follow me in Twitter  
> @ragged_dolly and in tumblr raggedy-dolly

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a gift for “ @littlebirdcaged ” in twitter .
> 
> Can you follow me in Twitter  
> @ragged_dolly and in tumblr ragged-dolly 
> 
> This story is something difficult to write .. I say never known how to write characters with anxiety, I'm a beginner writing these kinds of stories.


End file.
